Consumer electronic devices such as mobile electronic devices have undergone significant technological advances in recent years. Availability of advanced silicon technology, processing power, memory and advanced input/output (I/O) and display systems as well as an increasing level of communication bandwidth including next generation wireless cellular as well as WiFi/WiMax wireless broadband technologies enable the building of more-sophisticated devices.
Currently the majority of device innovations concentrate around increasing the computing capability of wireless handsets. In some cases, wireless handsets of today are more powerful than supercomputers of decades ago. More memory, processing power and bandwidth are available today, and the end consumer is able to generate and receive orders of magnitude more information compared to just a few short years ago. However, innovations in the areas of customization, organization and advanced services remain behind the computational power increases. In fact, since the first major PDAs were introduced nearly 20 years ago, there has been little done to solve the organizational needs of consumers besides having access to an electronic version of a paper calendar. Despite the many available electric devices, the majority of the population is still relying on paper calendars due to their ease of use, reliability and lower cost and the few additional benefits offered by their electronic counterparts.